Madelyn Taylor
by Loshyou88
Summary: Mac Taylors second life comes back to New York.
1. Chapter 1

Mac Taylor had been spending the last five hours looking over paper work.

The crime rate had gone down dramaticly, leaving the city quite, slow and uneasy.

It had given Mac the opportunity to look over older cases and paper work that

needed to be completed weeks ago. Mac loved his Job, he liked the excitment

and the chase, not paper work. Stella had been forcing him to look over a couple

cases that had remained unsolved, but none seemed to catch the eye of Detective

Taylor. They were old news, cases that drove him mad and still haunted his dreams.

He had no intent to bring up old news. They were closed and that's how he wanted

it.

There was another reason, Mac remained inside and in paper work.

When Mac was sixteen he had fallen in love with his highschool sweetheart.

A story that his friends have heard from time to time, but eventualy let it go.

Elizabeth had moved back to New York in late January with their 18 year

old daughter, Madelyn.

Madelyn is the love child of two love struck kids from Brooklyn. Her mother

was only 18 when she got pregnant with Madelyn, Mac was 21. The love

didn't last. Mac had married and Elizabeth moved back to Michigan to

be with her family.

Mac and Madelyn's relationship wasn't the best. He sent her

presents every holiday and sent her money, but there was never a

true relationship. Mac had anger towards Elizabeth for taking that away from

him, but the other hand he understood. Mac wasn't always a stand up guy.

He had another chance now. Stella had set up dinners and lunches for Mac

and Madelyn to catch up, but they always turned out to be awkward. Mac wanted

a second chance and now he would get it. Elizabeth had to return to Michigan to

take care of her mother and Madelyn will be starting college in a few weeks.

Elizabeth requested that Madelyn stay with Mac until she returned home in a couple

days, weeks, months. Mac agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Hey dad." Madelyn walked into Mac's apartment. She dropped her

backpack on the wood floor. It made a loud thud. "Sorry." she cringed.

Mac smiled. "Come in and sit down." he seemed nervous.

Madelyn took a seat across the table from him. It amazed him how she had his dark

hair and his mothers eyes. She looked like she was a Taylor, but she had her

mothers attitude. She is stubborn and rebelious. Mac worried about her, she could

be too reckless, too childish, and hung with the wrong crowd from his point of view.

"I thought we'd go to a restaurant tonight. Lindsay and Danny are taking out Lucy and I thought it would be a good moment for you to get to know eachother." He smiled. He was excited for them to really meet her, sit down and get to know her. Mac was starting a new life and he wanted his friends to be apart of it. He wanted aMadelyn to know how wonderful they are and he wanted them to know how wonderful she is. He was most impressed to let her spend time with, Stella. It would mean the world to him to see his daughter with a stong independent woman like Stella. She would be a good role model for Madelyn.

"Oh yeah, well if you want to go I can stay and watch some Tv." she pointed towards the televison.

"No, I want you to come. They are bringing, Lucy and. . ."

"And what?" she asked. "It'll be a nice father daughter outing?"

Mac was confused and it took him a moment to speak. "Well, I just thought I'd take you out and we could talk."

"I have a lot of unpacking to do. Mom said it might be longer."

"Are you sure?" He felt awkward. Maydelyn didn't seem angery, but he could feel the mood change.

"Yes." Her answer was short and direct. She had moments that she would become mad at her father. She understood the situation and tried to act like an adult, but the child in her was angery at the absent parent. She grabbed her bag and walked off into the back room, locking the door behind her.

"Good talk." he said under his breath.

"Where's Madelyn?" Lindsay asked standing up to greet, Mac. "I got a bigger table."

Mac took a seat next to Stella. "Didn't expect to see you here." he smiled.

Stella replied, "Got the night off, Boss."

"So, where's Madelyn?" Lindsay asked again. Lucy started wiggling in her seat next to her, she started to wine.

"Not going to good, papa bear?" Danny asked taking a drink from his beer bottle.

Mac sighed, "I tried, I try, but she just seems. . .distance."

"She's nervous." Stella said, "she just doesn't know -" she cut herself off, embaressed. "She doesn't know -" she wanted to fix the situation.  
>"Me." Mac finished. "I'm not the man I use to be. I was young."<p>

Lucy stood in her seat, she had enough sitting. She held her hands out towards, Mac. She was desprit to have someone rescue her from the booster seat.

Mac took Lucy from her seat and let her sit on his lap. She was happy for the moment. "I regret it. You are a lucky man, Danny."

"So, are you." Danny replied with a smile and cheered with his beer.

Mac laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: drug use and sexual content**

Chapter 3.

"No, he went out to dinner." Madelyn was talking on the phone to her childhoodfriend, Samantha. "I wish you were here."

"Me too." Samantha sighed. "Anything is better than here. . .Michigan sucks." They both laughed, but they both wished the same thing. The wanted to be together in Michigan. New York wasn't for a Michigan girl. It's crowded and busy.

"How's Adam?" Samantha asked.

"Good, he's coming over in about ten minuets. We are going to the cemetery."

"The cemetery? What do you want to do at the cemetery!"

"We want to smoke!" Madelyn shouted. "It's the only place that my dad or the police aren't supervising."

"Damn, remember when you were here we'd just go in the garage."

"Or yard, or room. . .mom wasn't home much."

Madelyn jumped and screamed when Adam entered the room.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

Samantha was yelling on the phone. "Are you okay!"

"Yes, I'm fine. Adam's here. Love you, bye." and hung up the phone not waiting for a replay.

"Hey, babe." Adam smiled pulling her into a hug and juicy kiss on the lips. Adam was Madelyn's dream. He was tall, dark, and a total hottie. "You ready?"

"You got the goods?" Madelyn said nodding towards his coat pocket.

"Pick it up this morning. Are you sure we can't smoke here?"

"Heck no. My dad will be home soon, we better go now." she said looking at the clock.

Madelyn, was terrified they'd meet him walking down the stairs or even as they walked down the road. She pulled her hoodie up over her head and kept her head down.

Adam laughed. "What's wrong with you?"

"You do know who my dad is right?" she sounded annoyed.

" He's a cop, so what." he shrugged.

"He's a detective and an asshole."

"Whoa whoa!" Adam laughed putting his hands up as if to surrender. "Sorry, touchy subject on daddy issues."

"Shut up." she rolled her eyes and punched his arms. "Is this the cemetery?" she asked stopping in front of two large iron gates.

"Hmm?" Adam rubbed his chin. "Stones, gates, dead bodies. . .yeah. I think so." he laughed pushing the gates open and entering.

"You are such a jerk." she laughed running after him.

Madelyn hated cemeteries, but holding Adam's hand she walked with him past the tombstones and to the large tree that stood in the middle.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"No." she lied. "We are just surrounded by dead bodies and all."

"Sit here." he said taking off his jacket. He put it under the tree for Madelyn to sit on.

"Such a gentlemen." she smiled taking a seat. Adam sat next to her. "So dark."

"I'm here, you're okay." he reasured her and pulled the joint from his pocket. He put it to his lips and took a long weezy hit. "Here."

"Thanks." she said taking a smaller hit. She was nervous.

"What are you so scared of?" he asked.

"I don't know. In Michigan this was all different."

"Is it your dad?"

"My dad, New York, moving, school. . .I don't know."

"Sounds like you need another joint." he laughed.

"Kiss me." Madelyn said gently and he did.

His lips seemed to melt into hers and she was falling in love. He tossed the weed to the side and pulled her closer instead. Their bodies got closer and closer and her shirt was being lifted. She moaned when their bodies touched. It was a cold night, but he kept her warm. She knew what would happen next, but she didn't want it to happen here.

"Adam wait." she said pulling away.

She couldn't finish. A gun shot rang throughout the cemetery.

"What was that?" Adam yelled getting to his feet. Madelyn rushed to put on her shirt.

"We need to leave." she said standing next to him and cuddling next to his arm.

They stood quite, waiting to feel comfortable enough to move. Madelyn wasn't use to crime or guns. She grew up in a very small town where the worse thing that happened was a cow tipping accident. Madelyn believed she heard mens voices in front of her, but she didn't have a chance to make out their words. Adam grabbed Madelyn by the shirt and was pulling her towards the iron gates. He was going to fast, she was tripping behind him.

"Slow down." she yelled.

"Go!" he yelled running faster. His foot hit something hard and he tumbled dragging her down with him. They both fell in front of the gates, Madelyn's head hit a grave stone. She sat up in pain. Holding her head in tears. She was scared and now hurt. Her sight came back and she looked down to see what had caused the fall. Her eyes grew large and her head didn't hurt anymore. It was a body.

A young teenage boy lay at Madelyns feet. He had been shot in the head.

"Oh my god." Adam wispered in tears. Madelyn couldn't speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Madelyn and Adam had found themselves at the New York police station.

Adam and Madelyn were silent. They were both covered in dirt and had red eyes

from tears. It had made Madelyn realize what I child she really was. All she wanted

was her mother. The police had found them at the location and brought them in for

questioning. The police didn't seem convinced on their story about going for a

late night walk and happening apon a dead body. They were stern and tried to

intimidate the young teens. They were trying to make them crack. They stayed,

true to their story, leaving out the drugs use.

The officer had taken them to the lobby and took off the hand cuffs.

"We have contacted your parents and they are on their way." He was tall and

fat with a dark mustache. He wore large glasses and coughed a lot.

"We will contact you on any information." He said walking away.

Madelyn's heart seemed to beat again and she could breathe, she wasn't

going to jail. What could they really do anyway? The security camera's

had shown them falling towards the body, but not killing him. The police believed

to release them, but they didn't mean they were off the hook either.

"Thank god for security camera's." Adam sighed.

"Yeah."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, Adam. I don't know what happens from here. I guess we go home and

wait for the station to call us."

"This is normal?" he asked, his face was red and his hands were shaking.

"I don't know! They let us go, we can't be in that deep. We didn't do anything!"

Madeyln was furious. She had never been in this type of trouble before. She

was terrified and all this boy didn't get it.

"Madelyn?" The officer returned.

"Yes, sir." she said softly.

"Madelyn Taylor?"

"Yes, sir."

The officer had smiled and nearly laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, sir." she said puzzled.

"Ironic." he laughed. "You will be escorted out. It appears we have a problem

outside. Apparently the news got wind of your late night travels."

"What?" her jaw dropped to the floor. She hadn't thought about her fathers career.

She hadn't realized how well known her father truely is. He is a detective and she is

his daughter. His daughter is in jail.

"Put your coat over your head." he demanded. "Don't let them see you."

It was the worst moment of her life. She could see nothing, but the ground

beneath her feat. She heard clicking sounds and shouting. Someone pulled her

this way and then the other. She was embaressed, scared, and sick. It seemed to

last too long, but it only took the officers a moment to get her in the taxi. The door

slammed shut and the taxi pulled away the crowd of monsters. She seen them as

monsters.

She looked out the rear window, watching them disapear behind her.

She didn't notice her father next to her until she finally looked forward.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked. He didn't seem conserned.

"Yes." she said under her breath.

Mac didn't look at her, he looked forward, not saying a word. His face

was still and showed no emotion. Madelyn knew he felt one emotion,

anger. She could nearly see the cartoon smoke coming from his ears.

The oxygen was sucked out of the taxi, someone had put a stack of books

on her chest. She got sick in the back of the taxi cab.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Mac had nearly lost it. His career was put in question and his daughter was

at murder scene. His daughter had been questioned over a murder! Mac had

immediatly called, Elizabeth in Michigan. Who was taking the next flight out.

Madelyn hadn't come from the bathroom since they arrived home.

Mac knocked, "Mad?" he asked gently.

Madelyn sniffled back tears, sitting on the bathroom floor. " I didn't

do anything." she cried. "I'm going home with mom tomorrow."

"Can I come in?" he asked. His career suddenly didn't matter to him, he had found

the one person who could sit aside his life for. He wasn't scared for his career, but

for his daughters health, safety and at this point - sanity. "You didn't do anything."

The bathroom door opened and Mac peered down at the broken girl. She

was shaking and crying. His heart sank.

"You don't have to believe me." she cried.

Mac took a seat on the floor next to her, "you were in the wrong place at the wrong

time." he said. "It wasn't that long ago I was in the same position as you."

"It was just a night out and the police and the camera's. I'm so scared."

Mac pulled her into his arms, he could feel her breath on his arm, and her breathing

was uneasy.

"You're going to be fine. I've talked to every judge, officer, lawyer, it's going to

be fine." Mac would normaly go on a rant about the law and rules and what he knew,

but the girl was scared enough. He kept it simple, "you're okay."


End file.
